A Taste of Rebellion
by zoiekittycat
Summary: Life is made up of moments, some significant while others are not. This was one that fell in between.


Sadness. Deep, gut wrenching, sadness. Sorrow that stays with you for the rest of your life, not a small bubble in life's cup of tea. Life isn't happy. It's depressing.

Maybe, just maybe, if he would stop being such an insufferable _prat_ she could hold a relatively decent conversation. However, that was very unlikely. You see, James Potter was not one to come off of his high horse and walk among the _commoners_. Even though every one of them idolized him like that of a king or prince. Now that's a sight. King Potter. Maybe he'd get dethroned and thrown into Azkaban. That would be brill. Maybe then she could talk to him, however unlikely that may be.

Lily looked back at the paper she was reading in the Great Hall. Potter didn't deserve her attention. _Prat._ She crossed her legs poised a cup of tea between her lips while thinking about today's column musings. A half eaten piece of toast with the remains of a boiled egg lay on the plate in front of her. She set the teacup down, the white tinged with her nude lipstick she'd applied that morning.

Her thoughts idly drifted outside of the safe-haven of Hogwarts. Lily didn't want to leave the comforts of her home. Mildly wondering what it St. Mungo's would be like when she became a healer, Lily became acutely aware of _the prat_ staring at her. She quickly gathered her things and left. _If Potter wants a show, he's not getting it from me. Prick._

Lily Evans sipped her morning tea quite daintily. Her eyes scanned the _Daily Prophet_ for nothing of much importance. She shied away from the awful stories of Aurors going missing and the ongoing search for Death Eaters.

That wasn't what James was looking at, though. Her legs were crossed, causing her skirt to reveal more than should be allowed, James thought. Her pink lips smoothly caressed the white cup while she thought idly, and James wished more than anything to be that teacup.

A hand grasped his shoulder, pulling him out of his reverie. "Oi, mate. Quit staring."

James looked up at Sirius. "Thanks for the support, Padfoot."

"No problem. Sometimes you just get that look in your eye, and I have to smack it out of you. I'm glad it's not one of those mornings."

Lily stood and gathered her belongs before heading out the door and on her way to class. Something James should have been doing himself. Yet, he felt like a fag.

"Pad, you wanna smoke? I don't feel like Ancient Runes all that much."

"Brill. Lets go."

They made their way outside to the courtyard and sat with their backs firmly against the castle wall. The cold stone calmed James' thoughts of Lily. The grass was slightly wet from dew and glimmered against the rising sun. James let himself relax. The courtyard always relaxed him.

"Bloody Hell, Moody stole my fags." Padfoot stood up abruptly. "I'll be back in a minute. I just have to strangle our mate." James lifted his head and nodded briefly. The sun warmed his face and he closed his eyes to feel it's full effect. It was like the sun was kissing him tenderly, wrapping warm tendrils around his body.

A shadow moved in front of him and blocked the sun. James opened his eyes slowly and lazily ran his hand through his tousled hair. Scanning the person standing in front of him, he realized it was Lily. "Hello, Flower. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I should say the same to you, Potter. I forget that I needed to discuss Prefect rounds with you before class. Professor McGonagall needs them after this class."

"Oh."

"That's all you're going to say? 'Oh'? Thanks for your help, Potter. You're such a great Head Boy."

"There's no need for sarcasm. It's too early and I haven't had coffee yet. And I thought we agreed to call each other by our first names?"

"That's not the point of this conversation."

"It is now."

"Fuck off, Potter. I'll just schedule you with Severus if you're going to act like a berk."

"You're mature, Lily."

"And you're an arse, James."

"Whatever you say, Princess." James stood up to go.

"Wait, James. I really do need your help. Please, it's important."

"Fine, but on one condition."

"What?"

"Share a fag with me." His eyes scanned her face for the briefest second. He couldn't gage her reaction, except in her eyes. They glinted with rebellion.

"I'd rather fly a broom than share a fag with you." Her chin rose defiantly and her arms crossed.

"Then you're on your own, Flower Power." James turned on his heel and started walking to class.

"Wait! I'm sorry! Fine! I'll do it!"

He smiled. He knew she would cave. His feet carried him back to the courtyard. Pulling out a cig and a lighter, he smirked. "Ladies first."

End.


End file.
